It is important to reduce the power consumed by these devices in the periods when the actuator is not executing a movement command. In practice, these movements are generally of a short duration (for example less than 2 minutes per day for a roller blind) and the power absorbed by the motor represents a low energy compared to the energy that can be dissipated by the control devices. For a power absorbed from the mains by the motor that is assumed to be equal to 90 watts, the consumption over a day is: 90×2/60=3 watt hours, and therefore a little over 1 KWh per year. If the average consumption of the control devices is assumed to be equal to 1 watt when they are awaiting a movement command, it is then 24 watt hours that are consumed per day, and therefore close to 10 KWh per year. This discrepancy is unacceptable. Furthermore, both the current and future standards stipulate that the consumption of control devices should be drastically reduced when they are in a standby mode, for example awaiting a movement command.